kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fated Two's Final Battle!
is the forty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It is the first part of the final battle between Kouta Kazuraba and Kaito Kumon, the final competitors for the Forbidden Fruit. It features the final appearance of Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms, Baron Mango Arms, Kamen Rider Knuckle, and Yoko Minato. Synopsis Zack sets a trap for Kaito, but... Meanwhile, Kouta has gained command over an Inves army whilst battling Kaito. Plot After Kouta retreats, Zack finds Peko and gives him a note, telling him to deliver it to Oren. In the garage, Kouta announces to his friends about his decision to become an Over Lord, shocking everyone, while Oren reads the note he received from Peko. Elsewhere, Kaito has a vision of Mai and tells her that he will claim the fruit from her to create a new world. In Drupers, Zack meets up with Peko and the others as he receives a small device from Oren. He tells them that he will defeat Kaito by himself. Meeting up with Kaito and Yoko at the top of the building, Zack plants the device, which was actually a bomb, near his former leader and leaves without getting notice. However, Yoko notices Zack's odd movements as he plants the bomb then reaches in his pockets to set it off. She tries to stop him from activating the bomb, but when she fails she instead transforms into Marika and protects Kaito. As a result, she takes the brunt of the blast and is thrown off the building. His plan having failed, Zack instead makes one last stand and transforms into Knuckle to fight Baron however is no match for his former leader's sheer strength and is severely injured with his driver being destroyed. Zack warns Kaito that someone else would stop him before fainting. Kaito appears where Yoko lies mortally injured. She asks him if she had sought the Golden Fruit, would he have followed her. Kaito declines to answers, and Yoko dies. Kaito then carries her body in his arms. Meanwhile, Kouta needs some prove if he is now an Over Lord, by eating one of the Helheim's fruits with Akira watching. Once the fruit is eaten, Kouta soon realized that he's already becoming an Over Lord from beginning, and tells his sister that he has become a different person to help others, making her sad for his ordeal, yet she still sees Kouta remained the same person she always knew, not only body, his mind too before the SDF team arrives to evacuate the final remaining citizens. In the abandoned hospital, Mitsuzane continues to sob of losing everything as Takatora's spirit appears to him. The spirit would convince the youth to redeem himself once more before he disappears. Back in Drupers, Oren informs them that if Zack didn't return, the plan would have failed, causing everyone to panic. The soldiers arrive at Drupers, having them to evacuate Zawame, but they don't want to leave without Kouta and Akira. Arriving where the SDF team is, Kouta decides to confront Kaito and bids farewell to Akira as she leaves along with the others. Before confronting Kaito, Mai appears to him and Kouta realizes what his future was going to be as he summons an army of Inves on his side. Arriving at where Kaito is, Kaito tells Kouta that he wants to create a new world where the weak would never be trampled on, while Kouta protests about his ideal world. Kaito believes that humans would lose their strength when they gain compassion and this would lead them to death without achieving true strength. Kouta denies it and vows to show Kaito true strength as they transform and fight with their armies of Inves. The two Armored Riders then engage in a massive battle against both each other and the opposing Inves armies. When Gaim begins to overpower his opponents, Kaito transforms into Lord Baron. Kouta responds by summoning Kachidoki Arms and facing his opponent head on in a final clash of swords. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Star *Soldiers: , Suit Actors *''to be added'' Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Sakura Hurricane, Dandeliner, Lemon Energy, Kachidoki **Baron: ***Banana, Rose Attacker, Dandeliner (destroyed), Mango **Knuckle: ***Kurumi (destroyed) **Marika: ***Peach Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Jimber Lemon Arms, Kachidoki Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms, Mango Arms **Knuckle: ***Kurumi Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms *'Lock Vehicle:' **Gaim: ***Sakura Hurricane, Dandeliner **Baron: ***Rose Attacker, Dandeliner Errors ]] *When Kouta switched to Kachidoki Arms, while the Arms Helmet for Jimber Lemon Arms disappears, the visor remains on his Ride Wear suit. *When Gaim attacks an on-the-ground Baron, the chairs and table are there. Once they get up, the chairs and tables are gone. *When Gaim readies his Sonic Arrow to fire at the Seiryu Inves, the charging sound is for when a Lockseed is in the port, but in a close up, there is no Lockseed in the port. *When Mango Arms Baron flips Jimber Lemon Arms Gaim over, it should have been impossible for Gaim to be able to immediately execute a jump kick in his position. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 28, . *'Viewership': 4.1% *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange, ELS-01 Lemon Energy, ELS-02 Cherry Energy, ELS-03 Peach Energy, KLS-01 Kachidoki, LS-∞ Kiwami, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane, LV-03 Dandeliner, LV-04 Tulip Hopper ***This is the last Gaim episode to use a closing screen. *This is the last episode to feature Gaim assuming a Jimber Arms form. *This is the first appearance of Baron Mango Arms since Episode 24. *With Minato's death, this episode marks the end of all New Generation Riders. Although Mitsuzane still has his hands on the Melon Energy Lockseed, it is useless to him due to the destruction of his Genesis Driver. *This is the only episode where Gaim does not transform into Kiwami Arms since acquiring the form in episode 32. **By extension, this is also the only time Ranbu Escalation plays in the background without either Gaim Kiwami Arms or Baron Lemon Energy Arms appearing in the episode. *When Yoko falls off the building, she lands on the ground in a different shot. Her Genesis Driver is nowhere to be found. It can be assumed Kaito picked it up before watching her die in his hands. *This is the last time Gaim uses the DJ Gun in Kachidoki Arms. *As of this episode, only three Sengoku Drivers are left (Kouta's, Kaito's, and Mitsuzane's). There can be an assumed fourth in existence, which belongs to Kamen Rider Jam, who will appear in the final episode. **In theory, an indefinite amount of Sengoku Drivers exist, as there are numerous people (Bujin Gaim, Fifteen, and Mars) who received Sengoku Drivers by self-creation. There is also the amount of mass-produced Sengoku Drivers used by the Kurokage Troopers gone unaccounted for. *The head SDF soldier in this episode is portrayed by Kazutoshi Yokoyama, a veteran suit actor in both the Kamen Rider Series and Super Sentai who also previously portrayed Kou Tatsugami (Leo Zodiarts) from Kamen Rider Fourze. *Yoko would recall her death in Maze 1 of Kamen Sentai Gorider. DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 12 features episodes 45-47: The Fated Two's Final Battle!, Fate's Victor and Transform! And to the Future. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html Gaim DVD Volume 12.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 12, DVD cover BSTD08902-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 12, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「運命の二人 最終バトル！」 *TV's official episode guide for 「運命の二人 最終バトル！」 Category:Rider Death Episode